


summer daze

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, High School AU, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Secuil musim panas dan kisah mereka. [au; random flash fic]





	summer daze

**Author's Note:**

> NCT © SM Entertaiment. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan karya fiksi ini.

**sun**.

“Kau benar-benar tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, ya?”

Jaemin hanya mengulas cengiran lebar dan menggenggam tangan Zhenyi, tidak memedulikan teriknya sinar matahari yang membuat Zhenyi bahkan berjengit ketika melihat pemuda itu datang menjemputnya dengan baju yang sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan musim panas ini. Mulai dari  kaos hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket panjang beserta celana panjang pula yang menimbulkan tanya dalam diri Zhenyi mengapa Jaemin sampai sekrang masih belum bersimbah keringat karena pakaiannya itu. Hari ini saat panas, sungguh.

“Tenang saja, XiaoZhen,” ia berkedip. “Aku tidak akan mungkin pingsan hanya karena kepanasan di tengah-tengah kencan kita hari ini.”

* * *

 

**cold drinks**.

Zhenyi terlontak ketika pipi kirinya ditekan oleh kaleng besi dingin yang didapat dari mesin penjual otomatis tepat di sebelah ruang ekstrakulikulernya. Ia langsung saja memutar badan dan mendapati Jaemin tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak sembari memegang perutnya, agaknya begitu terhibur dengan ekspresi Zhenyi yang kini telah berubah dari terkejut menjadi kesal karena perlakuan yang ia terima.

“Jika saja aku dibayar tiap kali kau menjahiliku, aku mungkin sudah akan kaya.” Ujar Zhenyi sebal.

Jaemin terkekeh dan melempar minuman kaleng itu ke pangkuan Zhenyi dan perempuan itu lantas menangkapnya sebelum sampai ke atas roknya. Sekaleng limun dingin bersoda yang akhir-akhir sering dibelikan Jaemin untuk Zhenyi tiap waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah, meski dua hari terakhir Zhenyi mendapat soda yang berperisa stroberi sampai hari ini.

“Limun lagi, huh?”

Jaemin kali ini tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Zhenyi. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Putri Esku meleleh di musim panas ini. Nah, nanti setelah kau selesai dengan klubmu, mau ke parlor es krim?”

* * *

 

**beach**.

“Entah kenapa rasanya sungguh berbeda jika membandingkan pemandangan pantai pada siang hari dan malam hari.”

“Makanya aku ingin memperlihatkan itu padamu.” Jaemin mengangguk, masih sibuk melepaskan sepatunya sebelum berjalan mendekati bibir pantai, membiarkan telapak kakinya yang sudah berpasir mengenai ombak yang datang dan kemudian pecah di dekatnya. Zhenyi mengedarkan pandangannya; kawasan Pantai Eurwangni pada saat ini lenggang akan aktivitas individu lain, mereka hanya ditemani oleh deburan ombak yang bergulung dan semilir angin malam yang membawa aroma asin khas air laut menerpa wajahnya.

“Zhenyi, kau tidak mau ke sini?”

Perempuan itu menatap ragu-ragu. “. . .Kita bisa sakit jika bermain air malam-malam.”

Jaemin tertawa renyah dan mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu sambutan dari Zhenyi. “Tenang saja, airnya hangat kok.”

* * *

 

**festival**.

“Jaemin, aku rasa kita sudah beberapa kali memutari deretan stan-stan ini. Kau mencari apa sih? Festivalnya bahkan sudah selesai sedari tadi.”

Zhenyi mengibas roknya sembari sesekali mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaemin agar terhindar dari kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memegang ujung lengan kemeja Jaemin agar tidak terpisah karena hingar bingar festival di pusat kota Seoul pada malam ini.

“Kita tidak akan pulang?”

Jaemin melirik Zhenyi, kini memindahkan tangan sang gadis agar ia bisa menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. “Sebentar lagi, ya. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.”

* * *

 

**firework**.

Rentetan kembang api berbagai warna mulai meletus dan Zhenyi merasa ia baru menyaksikan kumpulan nebula meledakkan beragam rona di langit, bak mewarnai bentang kanvas hitam dengan debu dan plasma dari awan antarbintang. Dengan binar mata yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, Zhenyi menoleh sebentar ke arah Jaemin dan mendapati pemuda itu hanya terdiam memandanginya, intens sekali.

“Jaemin, kau tidak mau lihat kembang api?”

Jaemin menggeleng. “Sudah ada kembang api yang menyala dalam matamu. Aku lebih menyukai yang itu.”

Dan Zhenyi merasa pipinya memanas dan merona lebih merah daripada kembang api di atasnya.


End file.
